


A Tent Divided

by signalbeam



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Camping, Community: badbadbathhouse, F/F, M/M, Sleeping Bags, Tent Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-23
Updated: 2010-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signalbeam/pseuds/signalbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late at night during the camp trip, Chie and Yukiko overhear Souji and Yosuke having sex, and draw a bit of... inspiration from the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tent Divided

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the badbadbathhouse prompt: _Chie or Yukiko or both getting off to the sounds of Yosuke and Souji screwing next to them, during the camp out. Bonus points if the girls help each other out a little, all while trying to keep quiet so the boys won't realize they're listening._
> 
> Tent sex makes it sound like the tents are having sex. ... which they aren't.

Chie’s pretty sure that camping is the worst thing that’s ever happened to her, worse than that time in the second grade when she broke her leg, worse than jumping into a TV, worse than that time Muku ate a chocolate bar and she spent all week thinking he’d die. But no, camping really is the worst. She’s never pulled off an all-nighter before—not technically, anyway—but with Hanako snoring away, she probably wouldn’t have been able to sleep and now—and now…

And now she thinks Souji’s gone from feeling Yosuke up to giving him a blowjob.

She doesn’t have anything against those guys—she’s not the straightest arrow in the quiver, either—but she’d like it if Souji and Yosuke would have waited another half hour before going at it so she might have had the chance to be asleep instead of practicing lying very, very still while Yosuke makes hopeless, gasping little noises and Souji’s probably looking up at Yosuke with a smoldering little look—or maybe it’s the robot stare? Well, Souji’s… She almost sits up to look, but stops herself just in time. She can see their shadows projected on the side of the tent, right at her feet. She can watch her own little show, like a creepy voyeur. But it’s not creepy because… she doesn’t have any excuses, but she does know that this isn’t creepy.

Souji’s keeping eye contact with Yosuke. Maybe? Why not, eye contact’s sexy. Souji’s tongue is wrapping around Yosuke’s cock and Yosuke’s panting and going—

“Mlhghhhh, oh god, Souji!”

Okay, actually hearing the noise he’s making isn’t that sexy. But the sound of Souji’s mouth sucking away and Yosuke’s quickening breaths and the way Souji’s shadow bobs up and down, up and down—Yosuke’s shadow curls up into a little ball, sits up and…

Chie makes a fist to keep herself from jamming her hand down her pants and getting off. She totally would, except Yukiko’s lying right next to her and Chie isn’t totally depraved. She’s not going to start masturbating right next to her best friend. That’s—it’s not gross, but it’d be so _weird_. There’s the part where Yukiko looks gorgeous when she’s sleeping. So pretty that she might end up staring at Yukiko’s face while she jerks off to the sounds of her other two friends going at it and that’d be really, really—

“You have a nice ass,” Souji says.

Yosuke does _not_ have a nice ass. Yosuke has what Chie likes to call the Flat Asian Butt syndrome: if you turned Yosuke over on his back, you could use him to iron your clothes. That gets Chie thinking about the kinds of things Souji might do to Yosuke once Yosuke was on his back. Damn it. She's getting all kinds of wet.

“What are you talking… nngh.” Yosuke fades off and the ‘pop’ is probably Souji taking Yosuke’s penis into his mouth again. “God, Souji, you’re incredible.”

Yosuke’s shadow was propped up a little—probably on his elbow or something. Then Souji—what was going on, it looked like Souji was guiding Yosuke’s hands somewhere. Guiding Yosuke’s hands over Souji’s head…?

“You sure about this?” Quiet. Then a sharp gasp of air. “Yeah, that’s… That’s good.”

There isn’t so much noise now, just the occasional grunt and heavy breathing as Yosuke thrusts into Souji’s mouth and throat. Okay, maybe it is time to screw decorum and turn onto her side, the side that wasn’t facing Yukiko, and go for it. The problem is, turning away from Yukiko means facing the boys, and… well, that wouldn’t be awkward or anything. Definitely not.

Still, she really needs to get her underwear a little lower down her hips because there’s nothing worse than sleeping with ruined underwear and…

“Shit, Souji!” It sounds like the good kind of swear, because Yosuke groans and that slapping noise stops. The breathing slows down, levels off. Souji’s shadow rises again. Wipes his mouth. Then they kiss, not bothering to keep quiet, or bother with the entire part where Yosuke’s kissing a mouth where his dick just was.

“What do you want to do now?” Souji says.

Who knows what his hands are doing. They seem to be rubbing Yosuke’s butt, because Yosuke says, “You just want to bang my ass, don’t you.”

“Doesn’t have to be that way,” Souji says.

They kiss again. Chie fingers the lining of her sleeping bag. Boy, isn’t this a nice nylon cut. It rustles a lot. Good thing. Adds motivation to not start jerking off and waking up Yukiko and notifying Souji and Yosuke that she’s been watching them. She really wants to—not a productive line of thought, _not a productive line of thought_! She shuts her eyes. Maybe if she closes her eyes long enough everyone will go to sleep.

“Let’s do it your way,” Yosuke says. “Going to take too long for me to get back up, anyway.”

“Oh?”

“Wh—you know what I…”

“Give me a second,” says Souji. “I got the lubricant in my bag.”

Souji practically tiptoes. Then he returns to Yosuke and they kiss until they’re both breathing hard again, so hard that they’re probably shaking.

Then Souji says, “Hey, let’s move a little farther from the girls.”

“Huh? Yeah.”

Their shadows retreat off to the side. Wait, no, that’s not what she wants. Chie makes a little frustrated grunt, torn between turning to get a better view and lying like a dead fish while her two friends screw and it’s so unfair. She might as well—she turns, a little. And then Yukiko puts her hand on Chie’s shoulder. Chie turns the other way instead. She’s not sure what to expect or what to say. ‘No, I’m not listening to Souji and Yosuke having sex. What about you?’ Maybe Yukiko will be just waking up and wondering if Chie’s still awake, too.

She doesn’t expect Yukiko’s eyes to be bright, her lips to be pressed in, as though Yukiko wants to say something. She doesn’t have to say it. Chie knows, almost by instinct, that they’ve both been awake and they’re both… Yukiko’s hand goes from Chie’s shoulder to cheek. Chie shivers a little. Yeah. Okay. Just a little friendly sexual tension between good friends. A little bit of groping and that’s it. Except groping should always be prefaced by some kissing, right? Right. She crawls half out of the sleeping bag so she’s closer to Yukiko. She’s never done this before—not with _Yukiko_ , because Yukiko’s always been so pretty that it’s—anyway, she ends up with her tongue inside Yukiko’s mouth and she’s pretty sure that she’s just passed friendly kissing and into something else, but she’s feeling hot everywhere and the only thing cooling her down is the coolness of Yukiko’s hands, zipping the tracksuit off of her, Yukiko’s hand working Chie’s shirt higher until her breasts are exposed and then unhooking the bra—

“Yeah,” someone says. It takes Chie a second to place that it’s Yosuke, talking a bit as he and Souji do… something. It doesn’t seem to matter as much now.

The sleeping bags are going to be a problem: they’re noisy. Chie pushes herself out all the way and moves the bag a little forward. Yukiko crawls out of the sleeping bag, too, and positions the sleeping bags over one another and then unzips her own tracksuit jacket a little more, too. Can’t take everything off, though it’ll too make too much noise and then the boys will get distracted from… whatever they’re doing. It sure sounds nice, because Yosuke’s thrashing everywhere.

“Damn it, cut your fingernails, ow!”

“Sorry. How’s this…?”

This was kind of better when she didn’t know the details of their adventures, but whatever.

Yukiko initiates the kiss this time, almost cautiously. There’s not much cautious about the way Yukiko’s hands are determined to cover as much of Chie’s body as possible. Chie’s been trying to get Yukiko’s bra off for the last two minutes without much success, not that Yukiko seems to mind because soon Yukiko’s hips tilt towards Chie and then presses against her leg. Chie squeaks, and they both freeze and turn an eye to the boys. Yosuke has his face against his forearm and ass raised; Souji’s fingers, meanwhile, are somewhere up Yosuke’s ass, and his other hand rubbing against Yosuke’s thighs. Neither of them seem too concerned with anything outside of that.

How long have those two been _doing_ this, Chie wants to know, but then Yukiko makes a short little breath and says, “ _Chie_ ,” and shoves her pants down her hips. In the same breath, Yosuke says, “Souji” and everything in the tent seems to go into frenzy. Chie kisses Yukiko’s mouth, her white throat, licks it, feels Yukiko whimper underneath her tongue as her hands slide Yukiko’s pants down even further. Souji’s shadow is on top of Yosuke now, easing in, and Chie pushes down Yukiko’s panties, too, over the curve of Yukiko’s butt and further down. She understands what Souji means now: it’s not really the shape or size of the ass that makes it nice, it’s who it belongs to. She takes a moment to rub her thumb over Yukiko’s folds—they’re wet, and she slides her fingers over it, unsure what makes her feel hotter, that this is Yukiko beneath her hand or that she did this. It doesn’t matter because Yukiko digs her nails into Chie’s back, and parts her legs.

Entering is easier than she thought. The wetness helps, but more than that, they both want this. It’s hot in there, and it’s hard to believe that a part of her is actually inside of Yukiko. Chie feels the little shiver go up her back again, except this time it jumps up into her mind and wrecks any semblance of orderly thought into pieces. She angles her hand up and Yukiko tilts her hips and grinds down to Chie’s palm. Then Yukiko says, “More,” and Chie pushes a second finger in. Yukiko goes for a kiss again, hot and desperate and wanting, and Chie strokes Yukiko’s clit—that makes Yukiko break the kiss off to sigh, and then resumes the kiss and her determined quest to feel every inch of Chie’s skin. Chie curls her fingers a little, works Yukiko’s clit more, and then everything gets tight: the muscles around Chie’s fingers, Yukiko’s palms clamping down on Chie’s waist, her entire body, back arching off the tent floor and all muscles quivering, eyes momentarily unfocused, then focused all too intently on Chie.

Yosuke’s not even pretending that he really, _really_ likes sex with Souji, because there’s been a steady stream of moans coming from his side of the tent for a while now. Souji can’t possibly be _that_ good. She gets a quick glimpse of Yosuke sitting in Souji’s lap and—oh. She slides her fingers out of Yukiko. Her skin feels like it’s tingling on the surface, not helped when Yukiko’s hand sneaks up to Chie’s breasts. Yukiko giggles a little. What for, Chie wants to ask, except Yukiko shakes her head and puts her hand up to her face. She’s still smiling, though, and Chie doesn’t know why. Then they’re kissing and Yukiko’s _still_ giddy over something, but now Chie’s grinning, too. Then Yukiko pushes Chie onto her back. She makes a straight run from Chie’s breasts to beneath the track pants and then her fingers are on Chie’s clit, and Chie’s geared up again in short order. Yukiko’s fingers slid in, and Yukiko’s other hand flicks over a nipple—she wants to ask for more, but then the guys will notice, and… her toes curl. She wants to touch Yukiko again, so she does and the orgasm seems to leap onto her and knock her into the ground, and it feels like everything blows open—and then she’s coming down from the high, chest heaving and Yukiko’s fingers pressed over her lips.

The guys don’t sound like they’re still going at it, which is good, because they’re getting kind of distracting. Chie rests her hand on Yukiko’s chest. This definitely isn’t the night she expected—for one thing, she’s still not sure if she’s going to get any sleep out of it. And for another thing, there’s this.

“… sleeping bags,” Yosuke mutters sleepily.

“… Yosuke.”

“Huh?”

“Isn’t there something wrong with the girls’ side of the tent?”

“You know something?” Yosuke says. “Who cares. I’m sleepy.”

“But don’t you find…”

“Night, partner.”

“Night, everyone,” Souji says. Yukiko snickers. Chie feels like throwing something at Souji. That desire’s curbed by Yukiko kneading circles into Chie’s hips.

It’ll be a while before they can get back into their sleeping bags without tipping off Yosuke. It’ll be all right. Chie’s not sure she’ll be getting any sleep for a while, anyway.


End file.
